


Carousel

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Carousel

梗概：绣斑猫一族猫脉渐稀，用人类的话来准确表达就是，濒临灭绝，新生的小公猫哈利不满足族群现状，向丛林女神狄安娜求助，不想伴随姻缘它流落人类世界，遇上了一个好心人类彼得帕克的收养。（没错，真的好扯...而且无聊...而且...）

喵了个咪的，哈利晃着尾巴，不由自主在想自己的主人，一只愚蠢的人类小子，现在不知道跑到哪去了，几个轻松的跳跃就上了窗户，虽然身形小到袖珍，但那并不影响他高超势力和嗅觉的发挥，趴在窗角，看着窗外闪烁着的五颜六色的小光点，如同飞舞的成群结队的萤火虫，摆在两侧延长而去，还有尾灯的红光与车前灯的橘光有条不紊地平行流动，川流不息。

哈利舔了舔自己的小肉掌，保持身体的干净整洁，是作为猫族成员根深蒂固镌刻在与呼吸同一组基因的本能存在。身上的花纹毛随着哈利呼吸微微颤动，浅棕色带黑的杂混。人类世界远没有斯里兰卡雨林来的舒服，刚开始的时候，这干燥的空气，各种肮脏的角落让哈利焦虑不已，他差点被逼到想跳河，正当他在第一百零一次看着与他同类的动物在圆滚滚的桶里翻找着食物，思考着to be or not to be这种永恒的问题时，一只褐发棕眸的人类踩过小水沟，该死的雨点铺天盖地就砸了下来，哈利眨了眨眼睛，喵了一声。

人类忽然停下了脚步，蹲下身，哈利有些惶恐这种站在食物链最顶端的族群，那些凶猛地豹子狮子都只能成为他们铁质枪下的亡命之魂，更何况他这种体型的小不点，想到这，哈利忍不住露出自己尖利的牙齿来彰显自己的不好惹。

人类身上混杂着不同的味道，有所谓果酱吐司稍显松浅的味道，也有男性人类独有的荷尔蒙味，还有其他不属于自身却不小心蹭碰到衣服上的味道，然后是一些极浅的洗涤剂和香波味，不过，那些都比不过人类手中递给自己的那块夹着生菜鸡蛋培根和沙拉酱的三明治散发出来的味道来的吸引猫，哈利睁着那双色彩特别的明眸警惕地继续与这个眉毛粗黑，嘴角咧地极大，眼中闪烁着极大激动情绪的人类小子对峙着。

没错，这就是哈利与他名义上的主人，现实中的仆人彼得帕克第一次会面。年轻弱小又无知的小公猫，就这样为了什么劳什子鬼原因第一次走出家乡，放弃了穿梭在雨林中嗅着各种来自自然万物生长的气味，转而在这些混合着各种人工合成制剂的空气中穿梭，更不要说大部分是有毒的，急速行驶的车，夜如白昼永不黯淡隐退的光芒照射在钢筋水泥间，肉爪不能按在永远带着几分湿气触质黏腻的灰褐色树干上。

惊吓到他的也不是偶然跳跃站立到的一根空心木棒，在雨林中，木棒都如此狡猾，明明前一刻还是看起来粗壮足以承纳他小小身躯的重量，下一秒就咔嚓一声中断，让自己惊慌失措地跳开，而在人类社会中，他总是被各种各样的噪音给吓到，忽然刺耳的乌拉一声，四个轮子与地面摩擦打转，那种尖锐的声音吓到哈利全身毛发都竖起，即使他还是可以各种灵敏地穿梭于高楼大厦的丛林间，哈利还是无比想念自己的斯里兰卡。

在几顿简易干净的便当之后，哈利本着猫的直觉都无比好的原则，面前把眼前这个长得像羚羊的男子当做是好人了，与此同时，在窥见了那些娇贵被养在人类家中的胖猫之后，嘲笑了他们这样庸懦性子的养成，毕竟作为桀骜不羁的猫科动物，他们遍布每一片自然风光中，就算是严寒的北极，他们一样可以顽强地活的滋润，但是，在人类世界中，一切陌生又危险，找个仆人做保镖，然后完成自己的恢弘事业，这两者是不冲突的，哈利想。

在获得了所谓保护神的许可之后，哈利跳上彼得帕克的掌心，准备和他回家去，换个环境生活，在这一片的肮脏后巷中等待着投食出现的日子还是终结的好，无论说是没骨气或者是其他什么都好，在换到更为舒适的环境中后，哈利开始思索着怎样完成自己的任务才好。通过所谓的一切媒体和彼得帕克带着自己去散步喋喋不休灌输给他的言论让哈利对人类社会的了解雏形又添砖加瓦了几番。

彼得帕克这个家伙没什么朋友，有的只是暗恋的女神，和无止境上司的刁难，哈利窝在暖气中懒洋洋地想着，或许彼得帕克是被更年期上司指挥着在战战兢兢如履薄冰修改着所谓不符合大众口味的图文，群居动物总是那么麻烦，哈利用肉爪挠了挠鼻子，无奈地想到。

彼得赶着最后一趟公交，在搀扶着格温上了出租并且付了车费之后，他就变得一毛不拔，因为，他身上确实没有多少钱了，末班车人少，他可以简单地靠在窗边，想着自己叫可爱的猫咪，傻乐呵着，当然在黑夜中，这样看起来像是一个变态杀手。

他还没给猫咪取名，就像《蒂凡尼的早餐》中奥黛丽赫本只是叫他“cat”，小家伙野性太足，身上太强烈的精致与美丽都不能掩盖，想过要取名，但是小家伙各种不搭理与不情愿，只能作罢，养猫着的通病，他们养的不是宠物，而是尊贵的国王陛下。

彼得从未相信过灵魂之说，直到在看到那只小奶猫在雨中活蹦乱跳，瞄了他一眼之后，他仿佛能望到那双灰蓝色双目里面去，里面栖息着一个可爱又有趣的灵魂，彼时对方看起来瘦弱的可怜，彼得将自己的午餐给贡献了出去，那双眼睛好看的过分，猫生性警觉，只是这只胆子大的过分，当真走到他手边，毫不客气地吃掉了午餐。

哈利若是知道了，绝对会说是饥饿将他头顶的王冠给偷走了，彼得帕克想多了。

当彼得回到家后，房中只有一片昏暗，他将外套脱下，摸索着打开了灯，忽然跳出一只小奶猫，扒拉着他的裤子，那双明眸，除了小家伙，还会是谁，彼得在看到哈利时，心都软成了一片，蹲下身想要挠挠小家伙的耳朵，却猝不及防被给了一爪子，当他回过神来，小家伙已经跑掉了。

颈脖处被挠破了些皮，这伤来的莫名其妙，彼得扒着领子，对着浴室的镜子看了好一会儿，百思不得其解爬到床上，看到一个小身影躺在床侧，整个身子蜷起来，尾巴也安静地绕在后腿处背对着自己，以往都是要缩在自己怀里睡的小家伙，今天不知道发什么脾气。彼得只是拉起被子一角，小心地盖住哈利，心中忐忑了一会儿发现这实在无解之后，枕着手背睡了过去。

哈利嗅到彼得身上有她的香水味，想到抱着自己把自己摸遍了洗澡的人，然后去抱着别的一个人类女性，他表示非常不开心，极其不开心。

哈利猫是一种非常厉害的生物，哦，当然不是说它在夜间六倍的夜视能力，也不是那种可以分辨出十亿多种不同气息的逆天嗅觉，而是，他是一个非常睚眦必报，并且带着神灵祝福的小公猫。

呆子彼得帕克依旧做好哈利所需要的三餐后出门跟上快节奏的地铁人群步伐赶去上班，哈利没有像以往一样给彼得来个告别，只是蹑手蹑脚跑到盥洗台那，挣扎着立在水龙头上，照着镜子，哈利看着自己在镜中娇小的身躯，毛发依旧精神的发亮，那双被恩赐的双目依旧熠熠生辉，只是...哈利耷拉着耳朵，大概是自己不符合人类的审美，如果自己再好看些，或者彼得帕克就不会喜欢找别的女性厮混，半夜不回家。

想到这，哈利打了个哆嗦，怎么可能，他可是绣斑猫里最好看的了，自己是傻了才会有这样吃饱了撑着悲哀的想法，哈利跳下盥洗台，准备向餐桌进发。

哈利算是半想通了，但是对于彼得帕克的态度，当然不可能立马转变，哈利只是继续晃荡着尾巴，只是有关于融合入人类社会的最后一步，被慌了些神，发生了一些不能忽略的小错误，丛林女王看着对自己未来将要面对的事情一无所知的绣斑猫，无奈地搅动了一池湖水，露出诡异的奸笑，将镜像打破，决定不提供售后服务。

猫生性容易高冷，只是彼得看着自己家的那只，每次在暗处露出森然的目光，后背总是有些发凉，好不容易鼓起勇气转过去，却发现那只小奶猫又慢悠悠地转过身，晃着尾巴离开了。

在彼得擦着湿发上床之时，看到自己刚刚未关上的电脑上站着自己的小奶猫，他在用爪子欢快地乱按着键盘，彼得脸一白，上面是自己刚刚在修订的文稿，马上扑上去，小家伙灵巧地跳开了，只留下一个潇洒的身影，彼得只能对着电脑，一脸无助，而罪魁祸首只是安静又舒心地躺在床上，毫无后顾之忧地睡着了。

彼得想要检讨自己做了些什么，只是无从做起。

不过，这样所谓的来自哈利单方面的冷战，在次日就以一种更为强大的视觉与三观冲击而告终。

哈利依旧喜欢窝在床边，打死也不靠近喜欢招蜂引蝶的彼得帕克，彼得尝试过讨好这个小祖宗，却只能以失败告终，除了小心翼翼给哈利盖好小毯子，彼得也不知道自己可以做些什么，然后第二天，在一个难得美好的假期，就连闹钟也被彼得早就在前一晚按下了解除，只是，彼得在无意中触手碰到一片光滑裸露的肌肤，温温的，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，却只是看到一个朦胧的背影往自己怀里缩。

然后一切诡异的不可思议，一个毛茸茸的脑袋顶在彼得下巴上，一缕缕带着偏栗色的金发，像是要争先恐后往他鼻子里戳，搔弄的彼得及其想打喷嚏，手却好像搭在了一个细嫩的胳膊上，如果彼得没有看错的话，貌似还有猫耳在头顶动了动，胯下的东西比彼得大脑醒的早，现在正精神百倍地不知道在隔着睡裤往哪里刺弄。

“别戳我！”一个懒洋洋的嗓音，带着睡梦间朦胧的缱绻，也带着反手一巴掌拍在彼得大腿上，还带着尾巴往彼得精神的小兄弟上抽了抽。

彼得一开始还依旧迷糊，只是被这样拍弄了几番之后，立马就清醒了起来，睁大了双眼看着自己怀里躺着一具带着猫性特征的少年的身体，彼得被吓的大幅度动作将薄被掀开掉落到一旁，一直盯着躺在床上床边上的猫咪不见了，但是，就这样多了一个长着尾巴和耳朵的全裸美少年，而且，彼得死命掐了自己一把，发现这竟然不是梦之后，再次准备采用窒息来看看自己是否在梦中。

最后还是忍不住，大口呼吸起新鲜空气来，神啊，这一切，真的不是恶作剧吗？

哈利曲着膝，半跪着起身，手掌撑在床上毫不在意地将自己赤身裸体的模样让彼得看到，屁股那的尾巴自然弯曲成拐杖糖的形状，看到彼得那憋得通红的脸，一副呆傻的模样，哈利抬起前爪，哦，不，是右手，搭在彼得肩上，“我要吃东西，你个傻家伙！”。

晕乎乎的脑袋向下，看到彼得裤裆处鼓起的位置，再下意识地看了看自己的，貌似是也有抬头的迹象，然后双腿张开，跨坐在彼得大腿上，对着彼得那蹭了蹭，“所以人类起床的时候都有这样站起来的情况吗，这可真麻烦...”哈利无奈地摇了摇头，将被子拉起，再次蜷起身体，躺了下去，“没事不要和我抢被子，现在我身上没有毛的保护，感觉全身凉飕飕的，昨天晚上差点冻死。”最后一个词的调子淡了下去，哈利蹭了蹭枕头，又回到了梦乡。

彼得只能捂住刚刚被蹭的更精神的位置，飞快地跑向洗手间，打开水龙头，用源源不断的凉水来确保自己不是前夜酗酒过度而引发的后遗症，如此冲刷了几下之后，彼得再大着胆子回到床铺上，看到床上那个鼓起的小山包一样，小心地掀开，金发猫人少年在安静的睡觉，彼得忍不住对着哈利那双毛茸茸的小猫耳用手掌环住，猫耳微微地颤抖，上面毛茸茸的一层，搔的彼得从掌心痒到心里，彼得红着脸顺着少年的脊背往下摸去，少年发出间断的浅吟，彼得的手掌在握住那根尾巴时，能感知到里面的柔软。

“cat？”彼得轻轻呼唤道。

哈利眼皮跳动了几下，从鼻腔中嗯了几声作为回应，随后翻了个身，双臂环住彼得的颈脖，“by the way，其实我叫哈利。”在受到了有关熏陶并且可以与彼得帕克这个傻人类交流之后，哈利算是礼貌的介绍道。

彼得的视线停留在哈利的锁骨处，哈利颈脖上有一些痣，凌乱分布着，少年的脸庞曲线流畅而凌厉，每一分被勾勒的恰到好处，偶尔眯开的灰蓝色眼睛，使其更添神采，彼得知道那雪白的肌肤与自己偏蜜色的肌肤，色彩对比度大，白皙的肌肤更显细腻，彼得只是呆愣地望着少年，半晌没有动静。

哈利开始有些不耐烦，抓住彼得的手，向下，“你感受一下，我肚皮都扁了。”哈利刚刚说完随后意识自己肚子上有痒痒肉，于是乎，就停在了自己胸口处。

彼得眨了眨他那双棕色大眼睛，“确实挺平的。”他小声说道，随后彼得收获到了一爪子。

这一切简直是彼得所信任的历史唯物主义和辩证唯物主义所无法解释的范畴，这让一个信任科学和牛顿三大定律，爱因斯坦相对论的他无法接受，如此的场景反而只像是漫画或者所谓电影里才会出现的场景，但是就是如此诡异，难道真的有科学都无法解释的非自然力量？

非自然力量坐在桌上等着彼得做好的食物，“所以哈利？你真的？”彼得看着锅子里的汤汁，忍不住继续确认，按捺住想要联系神盾局的冲动，随即彼得才意识到，这个世界也没有所谓的超级英雄，比如蜘蛛侠之类的，这让彼得有些沮丧。

“对啊，我不小心融合人类失败，留下点瑕疵，导致变成了现在的模样，”哈利嗅着锅内传来的香气，吞咽着口水，“拜托，既然我没有被抓进动物园，所以你就不要用这种眼神看着我，我是为了完成任务才来的，不要一副几十年的自然灵魂三观都被吹没了样子。”

彼得收敛了自己赤裸而且高频率的眼神，用汤勺搅动着浓稠的汤，“所以，是什么任务？”他小心翼翼地问道，这场景简直就像我家有个猫仙大人的日漫风，前提是有这样的日漫的话。

哈利看着彼得握着那鱼汤，思索了不到一秒就回答了他的问题，“交配啊！”

彼得呆若木鸡地站在一旁，用了好几分钟才回过神来，“那交配完之后呢？”

“回家呗。”哈利不掩饰的回答道。

彼得呆愣了一下，将汤盛起才开口来一句“汤好了。”热汤上的水汽将彼得的脸色掩了个干净却又在下一秒被吹开后清晰的呈现。

坦白来讲，彼得并不怎么喜欢吃鱼，总是觉得带着的腥气太过折磨鼻子，口感也并没有达到让他非常喜欢的地步，但是，作为一只小喵咪，哈利却对那爱的不行，泛着浓稠乳白色的汤汁加上里面被剃掉内脏的一尾算是形体完整的鱼，却是哈利的最爱。

当看到哈利张着小嘴小心地舔着鱼汤时，彼得觉得自己的心大概都是要被融化了。尤其是看到哈利感到满足时动了动头顶上毛茸茸的一对猫耳时，彼得抓着衣襟差点要尖叫起来，太...太犯规了，彼得傻乐地想。

一点点汤汁粘在哈利嘴边，彼得就像哈利还是猫时那样，将大拇指擦拭过哈利的嘴角，哈利舌尖舔过彼得的指腹，只是短短的一秒，彼得却被吓的花了许久才镇静下来。他开始思考自己是否还是钢铁直男，人生第一次受到了这样的思想动摇。

多了一个人？不对，或许算是猫人？彼得拧着眉头思考最近发生的事情，最近有邻居给他打招呼问有关于猫的事情，彼得只能摸着鼻尖打哈哈糊弄加转移话题过去，他没怎么说过谎，但是关于真相的那一句“啊，说出来你可能不信，猫变成人了，还是个猫人呢！”

这样一说出去，哈利要是被发现了，大概就尴尬了，并且对方只可能会讪讪地来句“你真幽默。”内心则来一句“此人多半有病。”

彼得只能盯着两眼鳏鳏，继续坚守岗位，告诫哈利不能随便出门，毕竟真的，除了万圣节，哈利这样子真心不适合出门，尤其是在对方不喜欢穿衣服和戴帽子的情况下。

想到这，彼得感觉眼圈的乌青又重了些。这就有必要提及一下有关于钢铁直男的睡眠史。

无论哈利在头一天晚上如何规矩地安静躺在彼得身侧，只要一到第二天早上，彼得一定是被莫名其妙压醒的，姿势还倍感羞耻。

少年顶着可爱的耳朵，上半身光裸的胸口压在彼得胸膛处，下半身则维持着猫科动物的习惯想要弯曲起来形成一个弧度侧睡着，大概是为了不压到自己的尾巴吧，彼得内心揣测到，只是，那双白皙的双腿有时会夹住自己的一条大腿，导致他们胯下相互摩擦，有时会夹到他腰上，细嫩的大腿内侧和乖巧垂下的小尾巴，容易似有若无的擦过他的下半身。

梦中的景象十分旖旎，在幻想顶入少年体内时，现实中的性器也会在少年不知情的情况下隆起，那双灰蓝色美目直勾勾地望着他，扭动着腰身，无声地请求彼得的怜爱。

长此以往，在劝诫过哈利不能裸睡未果之后，他尝试着打地铺，睡沙发，但是恐怖的是，哈利都会下意识地溜到他身边，最为惊险的一次是哈利骑到他身上，脸伏在睡地毯的他胸口，彼得作为一个风华正茂？血气方刚的五好青年，并且还是一个钢筋直男来说，这样的情况，是定然无法忍受的。梦里那些乱七八糟的场景，就让他每次起床下半身尴尬不已，如果再加上醒来身上趴着自己的春梦对象的话，这一切，就太...一言难尽了。

就连格温也调侃彼得这样是在外潇洒了什么，彼得想着骑在这就身上的哈利，老脸一红，否认的话也说不出来，又不得不否认，对方一副大家都懂的模样，彼得除了哭笑也没有别的办法了...

这一切真是太难熬了，彼得想，不过好歹他可以撸猫，自我安慰着他喝下自己杯中的牛奶，看着依旧喜欢四肢着地，在无数次劝勉之后，才愿意套上一条床单蔽体的哈利，趴在地上，后背弓起，臀部被抬高，松松垮垮围在身上的床单掉落到地上，浑圆的臀部清楚地呈现在彼得面前，那是个好看的小屁股，彼得忍不住赞美想到。

伸了个懒腰后觉得舒服了许多的哈利，有些烦闷地抓起自己的床单，下一步想继续用四肢行走，掌心被地毯绒毛搔的有些痒，再加上长度不一，很快他又不适应地趴在地上，烦闷地蹬了蹬双腿，内心果断吐槽了人类的肢体形式，躺在地上一双长腿暴露无遗，最后在鼓起精力继续直立行走起来。

呆子彼得帕克目不转睛地望着自己，哈利觉得有些不知所以，但在看到呆子上唇被牛奶沫所画出的白色胡子有些好奇，伸出手指，轻轻点了一些，含在嘴中，发现是牛奶之后，搂住彼得的肩膀，舌尖顺着彼得的上唇舔过，将白色牛奶的痕迹舔去，下一步才顺顺当当地拿走彼得手里握着的杯子，大口地将杯中剩下的牛奶，全部喝了下去，喝东西的动作有些着急，有些许液体从嘴角流出，令人浮想联翩的颜色。

哈利本人却并不自知，这样一个个举动有多暧昧，只是顺手将嘴角留下的液体用手掌擦拭，再认真地舔了舔掌心，一双好看的眼睛，在感受到彼得炙热的目光时，小小的眯起，向对方投去了一眼，却也没有过多的关注，尾巴在喝到牛奶后，下意识晃动，带着床单顺着肌肤，滑向地上，地心引力作用的结果。

哈利习惯地蹲在地上，脚掌顺着地毯绒毛逆着拂过，露出一道较深的痕迹，又顺着绒毛的方向再拂好，很快，又变成了原来的颜色，哈利忽然来了些劲，一屁股坐了下来尾巴翘的老高，用整个光裸的大腿扫过那片地毯，两只毛茸茸的耳朵上下耸动着。

带着仅剩动物特征的哈利，看起来调皮又美丽，让人情难自禁。

彼得觉得十分惆怅又纠结，这样带着野性美好的少年杀伤力太强了，尤其是他现在这样差不多都不太觉得自己是钢铁直男了。

“你这里怎么又鼓起来了，现在不是早上了。”哈利用手按到彼得裆部鼓起的位置，他的眉毛秀气且淡，语气带着探寻与好奇。

彼得顺着那只手向哈利看去，床单掉落在地上，哈利就又那样赤身裸体地站在他面前。

彼得轰的一声，大脑完全无法思考，只觉得呼吸急促，他体内的激素分泌大概是要乱了套吗？

哈利嗅到彼得身上，毛孔中释放出一种与体内有关的东西味道更重，平时这味道较浅，现如今却浓了几分，虽然波动不算特别大，但是却逃不过哈利的鼻子。

哈利用鼻尖，顺着彼得的脸，彼得可以感受到喷洒在他脸颊上的一呼一吸，只是一个本能，他贴住哈利的红唇，舌尖试探的向里，手掌握住哈利少年般纤细的腰身，吮吸了几下。

“我想试一下你们人类是怎么做爱的，彼得。”在彼得浅尝了几番后，哈利手掌紧贴着彼得，开口道。

彼得一直觉得哈利的声音很好听，在最开始，哈利还是只小奶猫的时候，虽然外表非常凌厉有时还有点凶残，但是发出的小奶音真是让他被萌到整个人被融化，就连现在变出人类之后的嗓音也带着别样的撩人性，每一字每一句都无比动听，像是哭泣委屈时才会有的喃喃细语，配上那张好看的脸，彼得觉得这样男女通杀。

“那我们就小小的试一下。”彼得微笑着吻上哈利的脖颈，手指在哈利的脊背上打转转，手掌摩擦过哈利的臀部，他不着边际的将自己的衣服脱下，他或许是个老好人，只不过现如今只要有反应物和催化剂，反应条件适宜，只怕没什么意外生成别的产物的。

彼得将的背转向自己，手掌握住哈利腿间可爱的性器，一点点撸动着，感知到哈利阴茎上的条纹，耐心地在每个尽可能需要的点揉捏触碰，哈利没有试过这样的方式，只是咬着下唇，后背抖动地贴住哈利的胸膛。

彼得试探地将自己的肉棒抽出在哈利股间摩擦，哈利有些不明所以，但是还是忍不住刷的一下脸红了。

“把腿夹紧，哈利。”彼得的嗓音在哈利耳边响起，哈利感觉到有东西在自己腿间摩擦，腿间的嫩肉感知灵敏，哈利觉得有些搔痒，但是还是不明所以地把腿合拢，感觉到彼得的生殖器官在自己腿间来回摩擦，龟头还顶弄着他的囊袋，自己的性器还在对方手中不紧不慢有节奏的撸动。

彼得的嘴唇在他的后背亲吻，偶尔露出的舌尖不知在他后背绘制着什么不知名的图案，下半身被顶弄着，彼得阴茎的摩擦，让哈利觉得自己腿间的皮都要破了，他顺应着身体的感知，一点点呻吟出来，彼得将自己的腿靠在哈利腿两侧夹紧，下半身动作越来越快，撞击的越发凶狠，哈利被堵着马眼不让发泄胀的有些难受，在彼得一个闷声之后才放开，混着别人和自己的白色体液流淌在自己的下半身，黏糊糊的有些难受，哈利的面颊带着红潮，眼角也被染上些情欲的嫣红。

“这大概是简单实验下的方式。”彼得捏住哈利的下巴，狠狠地吻上去后说道。

哈利觉得腿间被擦的有些难受，望着彼得的眼中多了几分迷糊。

（小剧场：  
“女神，怎么办，我好像喜欢上了一个雄性人类，这样的话，我就无法靠交配获得后代了。”哈利耷拉着耳朵向女神祈愿说道。

“没事，早猜到你会走到这条道路了，你只要诱惑他交合，自然而然你会有后代产生的。”狄安娜微笑道。

“真的吗？”哈利好奇地问道。

“当然，我会把最美好的祝福送给你的。”狄安娜信誓旦旦。

“不，我只是好奇你为什么猜到我会走到这条道路呢？”

从有不少小母猫想和你好，结果你一咕噜全部拒绝发现的...叹气...女神腹诽道，看看《金刚》和《水形物语》，这年头人兽恋莫名其妙就这么有市场来的...当然，狄安娜只是依旧保持神秘不可被看透的微笑，一言不发...）

哈利不确定这样是否能有后代，按照指示，这大概是没有的，看着那个四舍五入睡了他的人类，哈利有些惆怅且情绪莫名其妙不稳定。

彼得尝试Google为什么自己的猫咪没事喜欢贴着自己，在前者无数次有目的的讨好所获得却只是对方高冷和慵懒的姿态，除了睡觉时喜欢贴着自己，其余时候大概就只是喜欢在一旁没事晒晒太阳，或者和他的手提电脑过不去，哈利对平板大概无爱，可能是自身对十指的使用不妥当的原因，看着一直被戳的键盘，彼得只能默默在亚马逊下几个订单，一切只要小祖宗开心就好。

但是这一切不包括哈利总是喜欢在他身上随意蹭碰，有撒娇卖萌的嫌疑，这固然惹人喜爱，但是那一切不要涉及到有关别的方面的接触，那条尾巴总是喜欢搔过他的裆部，以及哈利喜欢侧脸在他胸口摩擦，发出享受的浅呼，更有甚者，哈利喜欢在他脸上乱亲一通，手掌顺着他的背部大力摩擦，这一切太过主动，太过让彼得恐慌。

当有关搜索条文表示怎么解决猫咪发情问题时，神经被恍惚间刺痛，一切似乎明了起来，所谓生理上的需求在动物面前总是被放大的更为明显一些，想到这一可能性，彼得决定继续丧心病狂地Google一下如何测定公猫是否发情，这一看起来毫无节操的问题。

找到一张白纸，列下可能的问题，然后将符合的症状画√，领土确立，彼得瞄了一眼把自己头发揪下来放到有关活动区域的哈利，默默画了个√，顺便想着告诉哈利，他不能再揪自己头发了，最近秋冬季，哈利的发际线看起来可能有些不乐观，但彼得想着最好还是委婉一些，哈利掉毛的时候看起来非常沮丧，保不齐就给他一爪子，也不是没有可能的。

还喜欢在自己心仪的物件上留下自己的气息，彼得看着被哈利糊了一脸吻的自己以及打开冰箱对着牛奶盒吻了一下的哈利，思索着自己在哈利心中是否只是和牛奶处于同一地位，倘若如此的话...他需要尽力表现出自己会烹饪小鱼干的优越性，但是想到哈利最爱的莫过于还是小鱼干了，彼得精神恍惚地在后项画了个√。

接下来，就是比较需要暧昧举动的一项，彼得决定在给哈利洗澡的时候，开始进行采证，只是...彼得想到那有关的画面，脸又不争气地红了起来。

猫本性对于水大概是无爱的，但是哈利却又无法像以前一样用唾液清理自己以达到整洁的目的，想想那个场面，他现在可是长条的无毛呃无过分长毛的人类，入乡随俗大概是唯一的，合理的做法。

身体泡在浴缸里，温水将哈利整个吞噬，无力地只能挣扎，他只需要抓着浴缸边缘就可以不被吞下去，但是，惶恐，哈利觉得异常惶恐。

彼得双手撑在浴缸两侧才致使自己没有被哈利那只拽着他衣襟的手将他一同拉到浴缸中来个鸳鸯浴。

“哈利放松，没事的。”好吧，彼得知道自己给哈利洗澡已经有一段时间了，但是，哈利每次那慌张的反应从未变过，每次都被弄湿，每次。

彼得意识到，实在不行他就不穿衣服和哈利一起洗了，但是，呃，彼得无法想象自己有一天如果真的脱光和哈利一起洗，这大概就是他春梦的复制还原了，这个场面太犯规了，他想。

哈利对彼得的话只是置若罔闻，晃动着四肢，拍打出水花彼得只能适时轻拍哈利的脊背，带着香波，手掌大概是有假公济私嫌疑的划过哈利的每一寸肌肤，就连大腿内侧和臀部，那最私密的地方，他的指腹也烙印在那，颤抖地感知着哈利的身体。

他们甚至还，四舍五入算是做过了，彼得感觉到自己某个部位的变化，也只是深呼吸，将哈利扶起，随手捞过一条大浴巾，将哈利雪白的身躯裹了起来，小心地擦拭掉哈利身上的水珠，也不忘用力擦过哈利那头被打湿粘连到一起的金发，摩擦挤出其上残留的水，凌乱的金发被擦立起，哈利的耳朵动了动，一脸享受地任由彼得将身上讨厌的水擦干。

彼得手掌隔着浴巾向下，小心翼翼地擦过哈利身后的尾巴，哈利下意识就耸起肩来，每一寸线条紧绷起来，眸中的灰蓝被多添了几分更为浓重的色彩，彼得只是继续向下，示意哈利转个身，然后继续擦拭过哈利的臀部，然后是大腿，向内，再向下是膝盖小腿。

把该擦好的水渍都弄干净之后，彼得再扯出一条干净的浴巾将哈利整个裹在里面，哈利的尾巴不由自主地从浴巾里钻出来，被撩起露出一个浑圆的臀部，彼得屏住呼吸，手掌拍在臀瓣上，哈利晃动着尾巴，顺着向上，在彼得的裆部打转，顺便还不由自主地摇了摇屁股。

所以，彼得得到了猫人哈利最近反常的原因...哈利的确是在发情期啊...

这件事其实不能怪哈利，他作为一只小公猫，成年并没有非常久，有关这些现象了解的不深刻，尤其是在自己被转换为人类之后，糅杂着两种动物的习性确实挺无奈的，但是属于绣斑猫的那种野性，，在雨林中存活下来的本能，对于这样敏感的事情有所觉察，这样的事情真是太难受了，天生需要为解决身体与心理需要奔波。

哈利的尾巴继续在彼得的裆部打转，后背慢慢贴向彼得，这个男人身上全是自己的味道，熟悉又让人放心，“彼得，”他的尾音不自觉就拖长，造出暧昧旖旎的味道，“我们来交配吧，女神说，我可以和同性交配的。”哈利光着脚踩在浴缸之上，脚尖旋转了几下，那双灰蓝色眼睛此刻色彩浓重而鲜明，那句有后代的什么就被哈利丢在了耳后。

每一寸肌肤开始泛起浅浅的红色，哈利仰着头，用脸颊与红唇，去蹭碰彼得滚动的喉结，细吻彼得的肌肤，然后是在那张已经呆掉的脸上，小心地蹭碰，下体不自觉地靠近彼得。

彼得身上差不多都湿了，本来就着空气应该是凉飕飕的，只是此刻全身上下血管中的红色液体都在沸腾着。哈利的手抵在彼得的胸膛处，用力地想要扯开彼得那已经湿透的衣服，彼得尝试性地将哈利身上披着的那条浴巾拨开，让那具莹白色的躯体，呈现在自己眼前。

彼得湿透的衣服粘在身上非常不舒服，尤其是在情欲的支使下，这一切更加难以忍受，他脱掉自己身上衣物，将赤裸的身躯，贴近哈利渴望着肌肤与肌肤间的触碰，手指在哈利的臀缝处试探，他知道这一切太过由身体和冲动引导，但是，上次的克制并没有给彼得带来满足，无论是身体还是精神，对想要的，总是渴望更多。

彼得挤入浴缸，整个身躯围绕着哈利，体温似乎在逐渐升高，彼得的吻毫无规律落下，将膝盖顶入挤开哈利紧闭的双腿，哈利做小奶猫的时候身体就轻，现在转换为了人类，身体也略显瘦削单薄，彼得只是一个顺手举起，哈利眼中闪过一丝慌乱，双腿紧紧环住彼得的腰。

彼得手心中挤出放在一旁置物层的沐浴露在哈利的后穴试探性的伸入，万万没想到，这比他所收集到的那些相关材料介绍的要简单的多，里面湿滑的甚至开始主动的吮吸着彼得的手指，彼得尝试着一点点将哈利的后穴扩展开，毛茸茸的尾巴在他的手臂上胡乱扫过，耳朵好奇地在头顶耸动。

后面被开垦着，这是一种奇怪的感觉，里面总觉得有些异样，被彼得手指碰过之后开始溢出肠液，手指试探的向里在甬道内壁点碰，哈利被刺激的扭动着腰身。彼得试探的将勃起的阴茎顶入，他将腰间的哈利一点点贴近自己阴茎，放下去，感知自己被吞噬，被快感和欲望。

贪心含住哈利的乳珠，探索着甬道，柔软与温热将包围，哈利的后背落到冰冷的墙面，那双灰蓝色还是一如既往摄人心魄，胯下不自觉的挺入，一寸寸的占有带着些许疼痛，哈利也毫不退让的在彼得的后背留下抓痕，胸口被挑逗的发痒，按住那颗棕色的脑袋，身体被一点点填满。到后面彼得表示要洗澡，直接躺在浴缸里，哈利也就这样毫不客气的扭动着腰身，利用关系，模仿着彼得穿插的动作，将那根阴茎吞入体内在敏感点处研磨，然后再抽出，顶入，扭动着臀与腰，嘴唇被彼得占有的含住，腰腹也被握住，彼得感受到野性十足的小奶猫，主动而大方地在自己身上纾解。

哈利从来没有过要隐藏生性欲望的经历，作为成长在野外的好小子，释放自己的天性是从来不需教授的本能，当被全身泛着粉红抱到床上时，他的双腿主动缠住了彼得，咬住那个放在他唇边的手指，看着彼得红着眼，急切地冲入自己体内，全身随着撞击的动作而摆动，每一寸都染上这个人类的味道，到最后时下半身被白色体液填满体液，身上也留下了不少暧昧的痕迹。

劳累了一晚上的两个人最后是被门铃声吵醒的，彼得随意套好了件衣服，打着哈欠开门，看到梅婶一脸责备的表情，最后变成了一脸震惊，大概是昨天做的有点狠，小家伙留下的。

梅婶只需一眼就看出自己侄子经历了什么，急忙往卧室走去。彼得的瞌睡立马就醒了，想到哈利的模样，着急的想要拦住家长那急切的动作，只是还是慢了一步。

彼得离开了床铺，哈利揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，慢慢爬起，胸口暧昧的痕迹全部都展露在梅婶眼中，只是那耳朵与尾巴却都是消失了，昨天晚上太累了，哈利反应迟钝的将被子捞起，裹住自己。

梅婶从未想到，侄子会给出这样的惊喜，看看那孩子怯生生的模样，看起来就像是个未成年，这么可爱的男孩子看看被折腾成那样，她提起侄子的耳朵，“你是要干什么，那还只是个孩子！”

彼得觉得非常委屈，“轻...轻...点，梅婶，我也还只是个孩子啊！”他死命护住自己的耳朵，被刺激的差点就要上窜下跳了。

“你还有脸说。”梅婶对哈利投去一个抱歉的眼神，扯着彼得就走出去了，“你能和人家比，我一开始听格温说你可能有对象了，还不相信，现在，你...”

“等等，梅婶，我哪不好你不相信我会有对象啊！”终于耳朵被松开，彼得顶着大泪眼问道。

“就凭你十八岁还要我给你讲三只小猪的故事才肯睡觉。”她瞪了彼得一眼回道。

彼得尴尬地对她笑了笑，“那都过去好久了。”

“彼得，不是我说你，我对你对象是男是女完全不干涉，只是人家看着这么小，你是会犯法的啊！”梅婶数落道。

“实际上，”哈利身上套了一件彼得的外衣走了出来对着梅姨微笑道，“我成年了梅婶。”

少年带着一团柔和的孩子气，怎样看都让人心生好感。

哈利将自己不知从哪的证件拿出，递给梅婶以证清白，梅婶看了看出生年月才放下心来，但还是不忘剜了彼得一眼。

彼得觉得这太过匪夷所思了，“所以哈利，你可以告诉我你什么时候找了一个做假证的吗？”在哈利被梅婶疼爱的去为他做饭时，他悄悄的开口问道。

“谁说是假的了？”哈利望着眼前这个男人亲了他一口，“反正，现在我是真的要留在你身边了。”

End  
收藏


End file.
